CONTAINMENT PROJECT 2 Teil 4: Bromios
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Containment Project 1, sowie DN-AGE Erinnerungen CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG''' '''DATENLOG 37 Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 05. Tag des neunten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT |:| Entschuldigt bitte, dass ihr drei Monate auf den letzen Teil dieses Datenlogs warten musstet. Wie bereits in Datenlog 32 angemerkt, hatten wir mit der Ortschaft Aylefield, die etwa eine Stunde östlich der CP-Anlagen liegt, alle Hände voll zu tun! Da blieb wenig Zeit für Anderes! Glücklicherweise habe ich beherzte Kollegen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, alle notwendigen Medien und Schriftstücke zu entschlüsseln und zu übersetzen, sodass ich nun nur alles abtippen muss. '' ''Dazu gehören einige sehr interessante Schriftstücke, welche wir in dem bereits erwähnten Amtssitz des Magistraten in Mons Petrae gefunden hatten und einem gewissen „Lucius Divinus“ gehören. Hinzu kamen noch einige, identische Stücke, gefunden in der kleinen Bibliothek, welche wir für Abschriften halten. Hierbei ist es interessant festzuhalten, dass wir die Stücke sowohl in Latein (in der Bibliothek), wie auch einer weiteren Sprache, Griechisch (Amtssitz), geschrieben vorfanden. '' ''Zum Glück hatten wir bereits genügend Schriftstücke in diesen Sprachen aus der „echten Welt“ gesammelt und entziffert, um das Geschriebene verstehen zu können. Was hier vor allem auffällt, ist die lakonische, knappe Schreibweise dieser Dokumente. Abgesehen von einigen, wenigen Zeilen, enthalten sie kaum persönliche Anmerkungen, Gefühle oder Ansichten. Interessanterweise ist zu erwähnen, dass es sich bei den folgenden Schriftstücken um einige der wenigen schriftlichen Zeugnissen handelt, welche von einer Person geschrieben wurde, welche zuvor keine Kenntnis der CP-Anlagen hatte…oder zumindest alles für sich behalten hatte.|:| Geschäftseintrag 3621 9. Ide des Aprils 782 a. u. c. Heute wieder mit einem riesen Kopfweh aufgewacht. Verdammte Scheiße! Naja, hatte noch genügend Weidenwasser da, um den heutigen Tag zu überstehen. Der heutige Tag wird lustig; erst Belleria Claudia wegen ihrer Scheidung besuchen und mich dann mit Augustinus Clavius auseinandersetzen. Wenigstens habe ich bei letzerem eine außergerichtliche Lösung ausgearbeitet. Und die restlichen Klienten bleiben lieber unausgesprochen. Erst mal was Essen, mein Magen hört sich schon furchtbar an! * * * Kein Brot und kein Olivenöl mehr im Haus. Verfluchte Scheiße, können diese dämlichen Sklaven nicht einmal was richtig machen?! Habe Kyreneikos gestern extra beauftragt die neue Sklavin anzuweisen, neues Brot und Olivenöl zu kaufen! Dumme kleine Schlampe! Habe sie natürlich sofort bestraft und ihr im Beisein der Anderen, kochendes Wasser über die Hände gegossen. Wird sie lehren, Kyreneikos nicht zu gehorchen. Habe ihn gebeten, die Fallakten für heute zu sammeln. Wenigstens EINER, dem ich vertrauen kann, keine Scheiße zu bauen! * * * Wie gesagt, erstes Ziel heute war Belleria Claudia. 35, zweimal – von MIR, wenn ich das im Übrigen anmerken darf! – geschieden worden und erbittet um eine DRITTE Annullierung. Hatte sich von ihrem ersten Mann scheiden lassen, weil er unfruchtbar war. Ist dann mit ihrem heimlichen Liebhaber durchgebrannt und hat diesen geheiratet. Stellte sich allerding heraus, dass er eher das geistige Kind Jupiters und nicht Plutos war. Hatte sich während der Ehe mit zahlreichen anderen Frauen und Männern vergnügt und wurde daher von meiner Klientin geschieden. Nun will sie die Scheidung, weil ihr jetziger Mann ihn überhaupt nicht mehr hochkriegt. Hab ihr klipp und klar gesagt, dass eine dritte Scheidung nicht in Frage käme. Habe ihr geraten, es bei Abessinus zu versuchen – der Penner nimmt wirklich JEDEN Fall an! Dass die Totenmasken ihres Vaters und Großvaters, Kyreneikos und mich beim Fortrennen nicht erschlagen haben, war aber auch alles! * * * Zu viel Aufruhr ist für den Darm nicht gut. Kyreneikos und ich sind daraufhin gleich mal in die Latrinen spaziert. Glück für mich, dass ich dort auf Augustinus getroffen bin – hab‘ ich mir schon mal den Weg gespart. Klassischer Fall: seine Tochter ist mit einem jungen Mann durchgebrannt, auf den Augustinus nichts gibt und daher auch nicht die Mitgift beisteuern will. Habe ihm ein Geschäft vorgeschlagen: der Tempel und ich zahlen jeweils die Hälfte der zu entrichtenden Mitgift. Dafür verpflichtet er sich, für das bevorstehende Fest für Bromios, ein weißes Opfertier bereitzustellen und in der Aufführung mitzuwirken, die während des Festes aufgeführt wird. Stimmt er nicht zu, geht es vor Magistrat Tertio – mit mir als Advokaten des zukünftigen Schwiegersohns! Natürlich hat Augustinus zugestimmt… * * * Nun, da der Magen leer ist, kann er wieder Nahrung aufnehmen. Sind nach dem Gespräch mit Augustinus zur Bäckerei von Marius Decimus gegangen. Persönliche Anmerkung meinerseits: er selbst ist ganz in Ordnung, sein Weib nervt allerdings ungemein! Diese schrille Stimme und dieser abfällige Ton, den sie immer pflegt! Kaum zu glauben, dass SIE die Schwester unseres ruhigen Magistraten sein soll! Egal. Haben uns neben einen Dendrites-Schrein gesetzt, das Brot mit ihm geteilt und endlich etwas gegessen. Allerdings kamen nach kurzer Zeit uns zwei junge Frauen auf uns zu und sprachen mich an. Fragten, ob die Gerüchte denn wahr seien; dass ich Dionysos in seiner menschlichen Form sei, wie alle behaupten. Ich ergriff eine von ihnen, setzte sie auf meinen Schoß, gab ihr etwas von meinem, in Wein getränktem Brot und meinte: „Das müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden! Natürlich nur, wenn ihr Täubchen Zeit habt.“ Habe Kyreneikos nach Hause geschickt und bin daraufhin mit den beiden ins Lupinar gegangen und haben uns ein Zimmer gemietet. Zwei hübsche Mädchen überzeugt man doch gern, oder nicht?! Geschäftseintrag 3622 9. Ide des Aprils 782 a. u. c. War übel zugange, als auf einmal der Magistrat die Tür aufmacht – zusammen mit diesem…Cattulus oder Cornelius, oder wie er heißt. Habe die beiden gefragt, ob sie mitmachen oder zusehen wollen, beides wäre mir gleich gewesen. Der Magistrat meinte jedoch, dass ich mich nach meiner Vergnügung sofort in der Basilica melden sollte. Er habe etwas „von äußerster Dringlichkeit und Sorge“ mit mir zu besprechen. Kam mir ehrlich gesagt gelegen. Auf die anderen Klienten hatte ich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Lust – nicht mit diesen immer noch andauernden, Kopfschmerzen! * * * Das alles hier ist eine Lüge. Die Stadt, das barbarische Dorf, die Landschaft, unsere Geschichte, alles! Stellt sich heraus, dass wir in einer Art Kuppel leben und irgendwer dafür sorgt, dass die ganze Sache trotzdem am Laufen gehalten wird. Scheinbar gibt es unter uns auch Menschen, die uns überwachen, sogenannte „Wächter“ oder „Ranger“, wie der komische Typ sie nennt. Caelia und ihr Vater waren scheinbar zwei solcher Menschen gewesen – von denen die Erste mir schon seit einiger Zeit suspekt war. War etwas über die gefühlvolle und „schonende“ Art amüsiert, wie der Magistrat und der Typ (der überhaupt kein Griechisch und ein horrendes Latein spricht) mir alles beizubringen versuchten. Habe ihnen dann eröffnet, dass ich das meiste zwar nicht gewusst, aber geahnt hatte. Es genügt zu sagen, dass beide recht erstaunt waren. Menschen, die aus heiterem Himmel für ein oder zwei Tage verschwinden und sich dann nicht mehr an Schlüsselereignisse AUS diesen Tagen erinnern? Menschen, die etwa eine interessante Maschine erfinden, welche dann urplötzlich verschwindet und der besagte Erfinder sich dann nicht mehr erinnern kann – wer würde da nicht irgendwann anfangen, die Dinge zu hinterfragen? * * * Unser ehrenwerter Magistrat will Caelia Fausta hinrichten lassen, hat jedoch keine rechtliche Grundlage. Und damit es nicht so aussieht, als ziehe er sich irgendwelche Gesetze aus seinem Arsch, braucht er die Meinung eines zweiten Rechtsgelehrten. Warum er dann ausgerechnet MICH nimmt, ist mir unbegreiflich! Wir sind ärgste Konkurrenten, sehen uns beide jedoch trotzdem als Meister unseres Fachs. Und ich glaube, er ist etwas neidisch ob der Tatsache, dass ich mit meinen dreißig Jahren gut zehn Jahre jünger Aussehe und es als Rechtsgelehrter mit der Pietas dennoch nicht sehr streng halte. Aus diesem Grund nehmen viele an, ich sei eine Reinkarnation, quasi die „Menschwerdung“ von Dionysos, dem Schutzherren unserer schönen Stadt. Ob das stimmt, oder nicht, weiß ich nicht, aber wie bereits beschrieben, spiele ich gerne mit dieser Vorstellung der Leute. Und wer könnte es denn nicht glauben? Ich bin nicht nur ein Rechtsgelehrter, der noch NIE einen Fall verloren hat und zudem noch Priester des großen Tempels im Norden. Zufall? Wohl eher nicht! Geschäftseintrag 3623 9. Ide des Aprils 782 a. u. c. Rechtlich gibt es da leider nichts zu machen. Würde nur klappen, wenn wir es hinbekämen, die Bewohner dazu zu bringen, diese Wächter nach der Enthüllung der Tatsachen unsererseits tot sehen zu wollen. Der Magistrat lehnte dies jedoch vehement ab, woraufhin der komische Typ auf einmal zu lachen anfing. Habe gefragt, was so lustig daran sei und er erzählte uns, dass Marcus Antonius während seiner Grabrede für Cäsar genau DAS getan hatte. Ganz recht. Scheinbar war der verehrte Konsul während dieser berühmten Senatssitzung wirklich erstochen worden. Da fragt man sich, was für eine Scheiße diese Wächter uns noch beigebracht haben! Zugeben, schauspielerisches Talent hatte der Typ. Um uns zu zeigen, wie das damals wirklich abgelaufen sein könnte, zog er seine Toga aus, hielt sie um einen Arm und sprach: „Cäsar. Euer Konsul. Mein Freund. Römer, wie ihr alle. Er starb, dort. Dort in der Curia. Dreiundzwanzig mal niedergestochen. Niedergestochen von Menschen, die er als Freunde betrachtete! Wer von euch wird mir sagen, das ist kein Mord?! Wer von euch wird mir sagen, dass es ihm nach einer solchen Tat nicht nach Rache dürstet?!“ Ich hätte es nicht besser gekonnt. * * * Hatten dann entschieden, dass wir es genauso machen würden. Brauchten allerdings mehr als nur eine Schuldige, um die Sache durchzuziehen. „Zufällig“ hatte dieser komische Typ in seiner Kuppel einige dieser Wächter gefangengenommen. Müssen die Verhandlung allerdings in Mons Petrae abhalten, damit unser Plan auch klappt. Ich bin also mit Kyreneikos, dem Magistraten, seiner Familie und diesem komischen Typ in diese komische…andere Kuppel gegangen. Wurde übrigens dieser komischen Frau vorgestellt, die zusammen mit diesem Typen die Stadt betreten hatte. Hübsches Ding, genau nach meinem Geschmack! Laut ihm zwar seine Frau, aber ich frage mich dennoch, ob ich sie bei den bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten abspenstig machen kann? Bin allerdings nicht nur deswegen Mitgegangen. Habe eine Mission, die vom Tempel ausgeht. Viele sagen ja, dass ich die „Menschwerdung“ Dionysos‘ bin. Nun, viele glauben es – die Priester sind allerdings etwas sturer. Um meine Göttlichkeit zu beweisen, muss ich werden wie Bromios selbst: von Ost nach West, von Nord nach Süd ziehen und alle von meiner Göttlichkeit überzeugen. Und diese…andere Welt wird den Segen (oder die Strafe) Eleutherios‘ nun ebenfalls erfahren. ANMERKUNG: Auf den ersten Zeilen des folgenden Eintrags ist das Schriftbild verblasst. Daher wissen wir leider nicht, was L. Divinus über die unterirdischen Gänge sagt, durch denen die Kuppeln der CP-Anlagen miteinander verbunden sind. Geschäftseintrag 3624 9. Ide des Aprils 782 a. u. c. Komischer Ort. Muntun Upon Stynn, nennen sie ihn. Nicht nur die Landschaft ist komplett anders, sondern auch das Klima, bzw. die Jahreszeiten! Bei uns ist es Frühling – hier ist es Sommer! Naja, wenigstes friert man sich hier nicht den Arsch ab! Hat auch was. Diese Leute scheinen weitaus weiterentwickelter zu sein als wir. Haben uns auch gleich einige ihrer tollen Erfindungen gezeigt. Beispielsweise etwas, dass sich „Telefon“ nannte – eine Art Apparatur, um auf lange Distanzen miteinander reden zu können. Oder etwa das sogenannte… „Grammophon“, welches Musik von einem großen, schwarzen, mit Rillen verzierten Diskus abspielt. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass die Musik schon sehr nach meinem Geschmack ist! * * * Aber, zurück zum Geschäftlichen. Hat uns die sogenannten „Ranger“ gezeigt; hier hat man es scheinbar geschafft, wirklich ALLE gefangen zu nehmen. Darunter befand sich auch ein gewisser Mann, den man „Reverend Sheller“ nannte. Der hübsche Rotschopf, der uns in die Kuppel begleitet hatte, hatte uns gesagt, dass wir uns besonders um ihn zu kümmern hätten. Der Magistrat und ich verstanden zunächst nicht, was sie damit meinte – bis ich auf den örtlichen Tempel stieß. Geschäftseintrag 3625 9. Ide des Aprils 782 a. u. c. Natürlich weiß ich, WER in diesem spärlich ausgestatteten und plump bemalten Tempel verehrt wurde. Dieser komische Typ und die bereits erwähnte Schönheit waren diesbezüglich sehr überrascht. Habe gesagt, dass ich mich mit dem merkwürdigen Mann, der vor unserer Stadt am Kreuz hängt, während seiner Bestrafung unterhalten habe. Habe gesagt, ich fand es merkwürdig, dass er gegen die Götter, vor allem gegen Dionysos, hetzte, jedoch ein Symbol dieser Götter um den Hals trug. Er erzählte mir dann von seinem „Gott“, den er Jesus Christus nannte. Der ans Kreuz für unser aller Sünden gestorben und drei Tage später auferstanden und in den Himmel gefahren sei. Der Kranke und Blinde heilte und mit seinen zwölf Aposteln durch das Land zog um seine Kunde zu verbreiten. Ich wusste nicht, woher diese merkwürdige Person gekommen war oder woher ihre „Gottheit“ stammte. Ich wusste nur eins: wenn überhaupt, dann war sie nichts Anderes als eine plumpe, billige Nachahmung von Bromios. Als ob jemand von dessen Taten gehört, den Kontext nicht verstanden und sich einfach irgendwas dazu gedichtet hatte. Und wie schon in Geschäftseintrag 3622 erwähnt, bin ich auf einer Mission. Hatte diesen…Sheller also genommen, in seinen plumpen Tempel geschleift und an einer Säule am Eingang festgebunden. Lief daraufhin zum Altar, neben dem zwei Statuen hoch an der Wand standen. Der süße Rotschopf und der komische Typ meinten bei dem linken handle es sich um diesen…Jesus und die rechte Statue repräsentiere einen gewissen John Knox. Wer das war, war mir egal – Bromios kann niemanden akzeptieren, der seine Göttlichkeit nicht anerkennt. Hattee beide Statuen mit einem Stock von ihren Sockeln entfernt und auf dem Boden zerschlagen. Dann diese komischen Leute gefragt, ob sie denn ein geeignetes Opfertier besäßen. Ich meinte, eine Schlange, eine Ziege, ein Hase oder ein kräftiger Stier würde ausreichen. Vorzugsweise in Weiß, aber jede andere Farbe würde genügen. Ein Mann gab mir dann einen weißen Hasen, den ich ohne zu zögern auf dem Altar zu ehren Eleutherios‘ opferte. Und so wurde das Haus einer barbarischen Verklärung zu einem Ort der Anbetung. Und ich hatte meine Mission erfüllt. ANMERKUNG: Das nun folgende ist eine Videoaufzeichnung von Miss Nora Cayden über die erste Zeremonie, die Lucius Divinus in seiner angenommenen Form des Gottes Dionysos abhält. Hierbei gilt zu bemerken, dass auch wir die Parallelen des sogenannten „Christentums“ mit den vorangegangen Religionen bemerkt haben und wir davon ausgehen, dass die vorherige Religion aus den letzteren Entwickelt hat. Transkription VON FUNDSTÜK NR. 41.234 WIEDERHERSTELLUNG DURCHGEFÜHRT VON: Qar’Ek Da’qu Transkription DURCHGEFÜHRT VON: Qar’Ek Da’qu Hey Leute, ich bin’s wieder. Ach, Scheiße, ich hätt‘ das heute in der Kirche…Entschuldigung, wollte sagen, dem neuen Tempel in Muntun, aufnehmen sollen. Naja, sei’s drum, bin halt faul, was das angeht. Ich werd‘ euch jetzt erzählen, was da genau passiert is‘. Also dieser Divinus zerstört die Statuen von Jesus und John Knox und schlachtet dann ein Kaninchen direkt auf dem Altar. Krasse Scheiße! Dann nimmt er den Kelch mit Wein und ein bisschen Brot und sagt dann irgendwas auf Griechisch, oder Latein oder sonst was. Carlisle hat’s für mich übersetzt. Der Typ, also Divinus, nimmt das Brot und sagt „Das ist der Leib, als Erinnerung an die fleischlichen Bedürfnisse, denen wir alle unterstellt sind.“ Dann nimmt er den Wein, säuft davon und meint: „Das ist das Blut, als Erinnerung and das Blutvergießen, das Leid, die Qual, die Pein und den Schmerz, den all Jene befällt, die meine Göttlichkeit anzweifeln.“ Wie gesagt, krasser Scheiß! Aber schon irgendwie lustig, wenn man da ganze Zeug mal in ‘nem ganz anderen Zusammenhang sieht, beziehungsweise…naja, das scheint ja der eigentliche Kontext sein von dem das Christentum geklaut hat. Sofern man natürlich annimmt, dass die Leute, die das ganze hier gebaut haben, wenigstens was den eigentlichen Kontext angeht, kein Schindluder getrieben haben! ENDE DER TRANSKRIPTION |:| Als wir die verschiedenen Textdokumente und Dateien bargen, übersetzen und analysierten, hofften wir, eine vollständige Aufnahme des Prozesses gegen die Verantwortlichen der CP-Anlagen zu finden. Leider sollte sich unsere Suche als fruchtlos herausstellen. Aber manchmal, muss man eben etwas Glück haben. Unter den zahlreichen Dokumenten befanden sich auch zwei Schriftstücke, beide gefunden in der Basilica von Mons Petrae, bei denen es sich zweifelsfrei um zwei unterschiedliche Berichte des Prozesses handelt. Einer wurde von Kyreneikos, dem Sekretär von Lucius Divinus, der Andere von Darius, Publius‘ Sohn verfasst. Das nun Folgende ist der Bericht des Letzteren und schildert den Prozesshergang, sowie die Bestrafung der Verurteilten. ''|:| '''Gerichtsprotokoll von Darius Silvius' 3. Ide des Aprils 782 a. u. c. Es war früh am Morgen, als der Magistrat die Schuldigen auf ein eigens gebautes Podium führte und um die sich bald eine große Menge bildete. Es waren circa zwanzig Angeklagte, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, wovon allerdings nur eine aus Mons Petrae stammte. Der Rest kam aus einer anderen Kuppel und aus einem Ort, welcher Muntun Upon Stynn genannt wurde. Zusammen mit Carlisle McAvin und Nora Cayden, sollte über das Schicksal der Angeklagten verhandelt werden. Um die Sachlage besser darzustellen, nahm der Magistrat eine kleine Hölzerne Kiste mit einer großen Muschel und spielte eine noch nie zuvor gehörte Musik ab. Einige fanden es befremdlich, andere schockierend, andere fingen an, im Takt zu schwingen, den Fuß zu tippen oder zu summen, ehe der Magistrat das Gerät wieder ausschaltete und zu der Menge sprach: Freunde, Römer, Landsleute! Viele kennen mich, viele achten mich! Manche mögen mich nicht leiden, einige mögen mich hassen! Doch wisset, dass ich heute zu euch komme, um euch die Wahrheit zu verkünden! Ich, ihr, wir alle in dieser schönen Stadt und dem barbarischen Dorf gen Westen wurden angelogen! Aufs Schändlichste zum Narren gehalten, belogen und betrogen! Von wem, fragt ihr euch? Der Magistrat zeigt auf die Angeklagten. Hier ist zu bemerken, dass er immer die Hörner zum Fluch zeigt, wenn er diese allesamt oder einzeln beim Namen nennt. Diese verkommenen Subjekte! Geben vor, zu uns zu gehören, doch sind sie etwas gänzlich Anderes! Nun werdet ihr euch fragen, gute Leute von Mons Petrae, was haben sie verbrochen? Benutzt haben sie uns, das haben sie! Haben uns glauben lassen, all dies wäre echt! Unsere Geschichte, unsere Stadt, unsere Eltern und Großeltern! Doch musste ich schweren Herzens feststellen, meine Freunde, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht! Eingesperrt haben sie uns! Eingesperrt in riesige Gefängnisse, wie wilde Tiere! Ausgehorcht und ausgespäht wie Diebe vor einem Raubzug! Doch…vielleicht können sie uns ja vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Wollen wir ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, ihre Taten zu rechtfertigen! Daraufhin tritt der Magistrat in die Beweisaufnahme ein. Jedoch gab es niemanden, der diese…Subjekte verteidigen mochte – nicht einmal Lucius Divinus, der ärgste Konkurrent des Magistraten seit jeher! Irgendjemand im Publikum machte sich dann einen Scherz daraus, dass der Magistrat in die Rolle des Advokaten beider Seiten treten solle. Dies wurde zunächst belächelt, jedoch machte der Magistrat daraufhin ernst und nahm die Herausforderung an. Zugegeben, selbst ich halte dies für sehr unorthodox, jedoch ergibt es bei näherer Betrachtung absolut Sinn. Denn was wäre die Krönung einer jeden Debatte? Das, wonach viele gestrebt, die Meisten jedoch daran gescheitert sind? Genau, die Gegenseite so gut (wenn nicht noch besser) zu verstehen, wie oder als diese selbst. So gut, dass man die gleiche Debatte an ihrer statt halten könnte. Es war ein Genuss, als der Magistrat die Angeklagten um Kopf und Kragen brachte! Ihre Falschheit und Verlogenheit aufdeckte! Uns allen klar machte, was hier eigentlich los war! Denn viele Menschen hatten merkwürdige oder seltsame Dinge gesehen oder gehört, konnten sich bis jetzt allerdings keinen Reim daraus machen! Doch mit der Offenlegung der Tatsache, dass wir alle, zusammen mit tausenden Anderen, in riesigen Kuppeln leben, hatte der Magistrat die infernalischen Pläne der Angeklagten vereitelt! Nachdem alles gesagt wurde und ausreichend Beweise für eine Verurteilung vorhanden waren, sprach der Magistrat sein Schlusswort. So haben wir es gehört! So haben wir alles gehört! Die Lügen, die Bosheit, die trügerischen Machenschaften! Wie Gefangene haben sie uns behandelt! Benutzt für ihre kranken Experimente! Für derlei abscheuliche Taten kann es nur einen Schuldspruch geben! Wie urteilt ihr, ihr guten Leute von Mons Petrae? Wie vom Magistraten (und einigen Anderen) erwartet, hatte die Aufdeckung der Machenschaften der Verurteilten, wie auch die kraftvollen Worte des Magistraten selbst, die Leute aufgewühlt und unruhig gemacht. Und als der Magistrat fragte, was denn mit den Verdammten Geschenk solle, war die Antwort einstimmig: die Angeklagten mussten entfernt werden! Jetzt wird sich der eine oder andere fragen, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Bevölkerung für einen solchen Schuldspruch zu gewinnen? Ganz einfach: er argumentierte damit, dass die Verurteilten uns ja unsere Moralvorstellungen gegeben hatten. Ipso facto wussten sie von Anfang an, was unter Umständen mit ihnen passieren konnte. Auf was sie sich eingelassen hatten und welchen Konsequenzen sie sich verschrieben hatten. Diesbezüglich kam der Magistrat nach der Vollstreckung zu mir und meinte (und ich zitiere) „Es war so einfach, die Bevölkerung dazu zu bringen, den Angeklagten den Tod zu wünschen. Und ich musste nicht einmal dafür lügen!“ * * * Das Urteil wurde am darauffolgenden Abend vollstreckt. Die zwei sonderbaren Menschen aus der anderen Kuppel waren allerdings nicht anwesend – wahrscheinlich kamen sie nicht mit der Art zurecht, WIE wir gedachten, die Verurteilten zu bestrafen. Es war dennoch eine glorreiche Hinrichtung! Zunächst wurden die zahlreichen Familienmitglieder der Hauptangeklagten ihrem Schicksal zugeführt. Leider haben wir hier keine Bären, Löwen oder Auerochsen, gegen die wir die Verurteilten hätten kämpfen lassen können. Dennoch war es ein reiches Vergnügen zuzusehen, wie sie alle – Männer, Frauen und Kinder – von wilden Wölfen oder scharfen Hunden vor den Augen ihrer Väter und Mütter, Brüdern und Schwestern, Ehemänner und Ehefrauen in Stücke gerissen wurden! Es waren so viele, dass sich der Boden des Forums schon bald rot von ihrem Blut färbte. Natürlich befiel dieses Schicksal nicht alle. Einige ließen wir am Leben, sodass sie gegen einander kämpfen konnten. Mons Petrae hat leider keine Arena, müsst ihr wissen, und daher war es ziemlich aufregend etwas zu sehen, dass einem Gladiatorenkampf wenigstens im Ansatz entsprach. Die…„Sieger“ würden jedoch das Schicksal mit den Hauptangeklagten teilen. Der Höhepunkt bildete die Bestrafung der Tochter von Quintus Caelius. Diese wurde zunächst in der Mitte des Forums an einen Pfahl gebunden und bis aufs Blut ausgepeitscht, bis man sie an einem hölzernen Block anband und dann Agrios, dem heiligen Stier, vorstellte. Obgleich ich hier objektiv bleiben möchte, möchte ich dennoch anmerken, dass es für mich ein aufregendes Erlebnis war zu sehen, wie sie schrie, als Agrios in sie eindrang. Wie er sich an ihr verausgabte und sie kaum am Leben lies! Allerdings frage ich mich dennoch, weshalb der Magistrat IHR im Speziellen eine derartige „Sonderbehandlung“ zugestand. Sicher, ihr Vater hatte aus der Stadtkasse gestohlen…aber sie? Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, ich bin nicht hier, um zu sinnieren, sondern um zu berichten. Den Abschluss bildete die Hinrichtung der sechs Hauptbeschuldigten und da Divinus es scheinbar geschafft hatte, die Menschen in der anderen Kuppel von seiner Göttlichkeit zu überzeugen, war er es, der die Hinrichtung vollzog. Diese war im Vergleich zum vorherigen Spektakel relativ…unspektakulär und gestaltete sich im Wesentlichen so, dass alle Hauptangeklagten nacheinander entlang der Straße zum Bretonischen Dorf gekreuzigt wurden. Das einzig Interessante an der Sache war jene, dass man sie MIT ihrer Kleidung ans Kreuz schlug damit jeder sehen konnte, WOHER diese Leute gekommen waren. Und so trug es sich zu, dass wir nun alle wirklich frei waren. Frei zu gehen, frei zu bleiben. Frei zu entdecken oder einfach so weiter zu machen, wie bisher. |:| Wie bereits erwähnt, fanden wir zwei Aufzeichnungen des Prozesses und der Hinrichtung der sogenannten „Wächter“, bzw. „Ranger“ – also der Personen, welche im Auftrag des Containment Projects innerhalb der Kuppeln und unter den Testsubjekten lebten. '' ''Kyreneikos‘ Bericht war jedoch in der gleichen kühlen, lakonischen und sachlichen Art verfasst, wie die Geschäftseinträge seines Meisters. Dies brachte meine Kollegen und mich zu fragen, ob Kyreneikos damit seinem Meister entweder gefallen wollte…oder eben nicht versuchen wollte, ihn nicht zu „übertrumpfen“. ''Daher entschied ich mich, Darius‘ Bericht für dieses Datenlog zu verwenden. Wie wir aus anderen Schriftstücken wissen, handelt es sich hierbei um den Sohn des Magistraten selbst, wobei man natürlich sofort eine bestimmte Tendenz erwarten würde. Allerdings weist der (zu diesem Zeitpunkt sechzehn Jahre alte) Autor einen hohen Grad an Objektivität auf, welche sich beinahe durch das gesamte Dokument zieht und doch sehr verwunderlich ist. '' ''Meine Kollegen und ich schlussfolgern daraus eines von zwei Dingen: entweder scheint dieser junge Mann für sein Alter ziemlich erwachsen zu sein, oder die Distanzwahrung zu seinem Vater, dem Magistraten, scheint nicht nur auf dem Papier zu bestehen. Leider können wir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt keines der beiden Szenarien einwandfrei bestätigen. ''|:| Teil 3 - Caelia Teil 5 - LavenderKategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler